helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanazawa Tomoko
Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member and sub-leader of Juice=Juice and a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's December 2012 concert. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] 2012 In the summer, Kanazawa auditioned for "Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu", she sang ℃-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku, and made it to the final round, but lost. Following this audition, Tsunku asked her if she'd like to join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On November 20, It was announced that six new girls would be added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, She was officially introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, and Makino Maria on December 9, 2012. 2013 In January, Kanazawa began her Kenshuusei duties; she performed in the Hello! Project Viva! and Bravo! concerts, as did Ichioka Reina and Kaga Kaede. On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Kanazawa would debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, and Uemura Akari. On March 5th, there was a fanclub event held for Kanazawa and Kishimoto Yumeno. On June 13, Kanazawa appeared on Bayfm's ON8 radio show with Uemura Akari. This appearance was their first time appearing on the radio. The same day, it was announced that Kanazawa will be Juice=Juice's subleader. Kanazawa will graduate from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei alongside the other Juice=Juice members in Summer 2013, after Juice=Juice's major debut. Profile *'Name:' Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) *'Nicknames:' Kanatomo (かなとも), Tomo-chan (ともちゃん), Tomo (とも) *'Birthdate:' July 2, 1995 (age 17) *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 161cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Color: 'Apple *'Hobbies:' Appreciating movies, Singing *'Specialty:' Typing, rotating shoulders *'Scared of: '''Ghosts *'Favorite Food:' Umeboshi, Cheesecake *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Over the Rainbow, Heroine ni Narou ka!, Yume Miru Fifteen, VERY BEAUTY *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi *'Hello! Project groups:''' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012–2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Ten Made Nobore! *Romance no Tochuu Trivia *She was a finalist for the "Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu Audition". Her audition song was Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku. *She's the only girl in her Kenshuusei generation who didn't audition for Morning Musume's 11th generation. *She is the oldest out of all the current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Kanazawa's first goods were sold out quickly. *She has a 16-year old sister who's nicknamed Fukko. *She is the first and currently the only 17th generation Kenshuusei to have been placed in a group. *She was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei a little less than three months before being placed in a group. *Tsunku commented on her: "One of the member of a group that took part in Berryz Kobo×℃-ute(ベリキュー)「超HAPPY SONG（シングルver.）」 karaoke contest with DAM★. She stood out there with her smiles and singing and then she joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She has just joined so she's the designated star rookie". *She is a fan of the Idol group Fairies, and attended their Zukkiri event. *She says the source of her energy is from eating her beloved karikari ume (Crunchy plum) *According to Tsunku - "She has an interesting voice. It's by no means a voice that goes well into the microphone, but it's noticeable. She also has a good vibrato. It really catches your ear. Everyone else thought so too, right? She has a round, friendly face. It's the sort of face that makes you think of sitting out on the porch in summer and eating cold noodles" *She said her favorite member in Morning Musume is Tanaka Reina. *She seems to get along best with Miyazaki Yuka and Uemura Akari. *She can rotate her shoulders around. *Her favorite hairstyle is straight. *She'd like to cover Memory Seishun no Hikari. *She has a cat. *Many of her blog posts are titled in English. *She has bad eyesight and wears contact lenses. *Her favorite characters are Maimero, and Kikilala. *Her nickname in school is Tomo-chan. *She took archery in junior high school. *In her blog, she said "Getting used to new environments can be tough but if you deal with the hard times surely fun times will come along, And if you can put aside a little time each day for a little happiness, your eyes will focus on that time". *She considers the internet a wonderful miracle, because it ties the whole world together. *In YanYan magazine, the Juice=Juice members were asked what animal is like Kanazawa, Uemura compared her to a white tiger, Takagi compared her to a rhinoceros, Miyazaki compared her to a bear, Otsuka compared her to a deer and Miyamoto compared her to a 'cute frog'. Gallery KanazawaYaon.jpg|May 2013 Tumblr mklflq6tiC1qclfimo1 500.jpg|March 2013 External Links *Announcement *Juice=Juice blog Category:Blood type B Category:1995 births Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2012 additions Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Saitama Category:July Births Category:Red Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Kanazawa Tomoko Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei